lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cendrolom
“I am no Noldor, not after I left Vinyamar. I serve Círdan, and I am one of his people.” '' ''- ''Cendrolom, expressing his loyalty to Círdan in front of Mageth during their first meeting. '''Cendrolom '''was a Noldorin Elf who abandoned his lord, Turgon, instead travelling to the land of Círdan the Shipwright during the First Age. When the Second Age began, Cendrolom befriended another Elf in self-exile, Mageth, who he would later befriend. Cendrolom later formed the Rangers of Lindon with Mageth, becoming his second-in-command. Early life Born in Valinor during the Years of the Trees, Cendrolom was a Noldor, loyal to House Fingolfin. When the Noldor rebelled against the Valar, Cendrolom and his parents travelled to Middle-earth, though only Cendrolom made it, as his parents perished in Helcaraxe, the Grinding Ice. Becoming sorrowful and grieved over his parent's deaths, Cendrolom went with Turgon to Vinyamar, but didn't stay for long. Growing detatched from the Noldor after his parent's deaths, Cendrolom travelled southwards, instead joining the Falathrim, under Círdan the Shipwright. When the War of Wrath began, Cendrolom fled eastwards, travelling ahead of his lord. Meeting with some Dwarf merchants, he made it through the peaks of Ered Luin. Meeting another Elf on the eastern slopes of the Blue Mountains named Mageth, Cendrolom told Mageth (who he assumed to be a Noldorin Elf) of his past. Mageth told Cendrolom his true identity as a Vanyarin Elf, and, seeing how similar the two were, befriended Mageth. Travelling to the Gulf of Lune, Cendrolom helped his lord build Mithlond, the Grey Havens. Mageth later proposed the idea of making a faction of warriors who could protect the Havens from harm, and keep it both safe and secret. When Círdan approved, Cendrolom became Mageth's second-in-command in the Rangers of Lindon, working as Mageth's closest advisor and a represantative for the Rangers to the Elves of Mithlond, Eregion and later Imladris. Life as a Ranger and War of the Gem Remaining with the Rangers, Cendrolom assisted Mageth with many matters, the most prominent being the War of the Last Alliance. Assisting Mageth in battle on the frontlines and helping to route out the Elf 'Annatar' as Sauron himself, Cendrolom remained by his friend and captain for the remained of the War, even on the plains of Gorgoroth. Mageth later quit the Rangers after the War, handing command over to Cendrolom during a tearful farewell. Cendrolom commanded the Rangers for the rest of the Third Age, during which their work was minimal. Many of the Rangers sailed westward, while others simply quit. However, those who remained were loyal to Cendrolom, and the once-shamed Noldorin exile now felt satisfied with his life. However, that would change in the Fourth Age. Kashaka, a sorceress and fallen Maiar, attacked and enslaved Gondor and Rohan, before marching her armies towards Eriador, with the hopes of conquering Mithlond and sailing to the Undying Lands. To the surprise of Cendrolom, the Free Peoples of Eriador (Hobbits, Dunedain and Dwarves of the Blue Mountains) rallied to defend Eriador and Mithlond. Cendrolom, seeing this, rallied his Rangers and travelled to the Shire to meet with the Free Peoples. Arriving in Tuckborough, Cendrolom met with Thain Paladin Took the Second, leader of the Hobbits, and Gelen, leader of the Dunedain. After encountering a Hobbit named Brillin, Cendrolom learned that Mageth was still alive, and had last travelled southwards to find and kill Kashaka, after she took control of Bree and it's citizens. As the Free Peoples rallied to retake Eriador, Mageth was marching North, the Alliance of the East marching behind him, 50,000 strong. After meeting Peregrin Took and the Hobbits Nob and Bob in the Prancing Pony, Cendrolom stayed in Bree, and was present outside the Prancing Pony when an Eagle of Gwaihir came to the town, seeing Hobbits and Elves amidst the townsfolk. After learning of what was happening from Cendrolom, the Eagle told Mageth, who was brought to Bree by Thorondor. Cendrolom reunited with his former friend, informing him that now even the Elves, despite their few numbers, were part of the fight against Kashaka. The Alliance later arrived in the town, making an enormous encampment around it's walls. After a meeting was held on the next course of action by the leaders of the Alliance, Meriadoc Brandybuck barged into the meeting, warning the Council of a threat. Cendrolom accompanied Mageth, Pippin and Merry northward, finding that the threat was an enormous wall, stretching from the Misty Mountains near Imladris and making a perimeter around the Ettenmoors and Angmar, coming to a stop in Forochel. Cendrolom approached the wall, collapsing with pain as he came closer. After being taken back to the town, Cendrolom helped arrange plans for the Alliance to move to Evendim, where the Dwarves of Khazikal planned to fortify Annuminas and the ancient Arnorian settlements. Personality and characteristics A peaceful and optimistic person, Cendrolom was the opposite of Mageth, his closest friend, in many ways, as Mageth preferred action and was very cynical. Showing strong loyalty to his friends and superiors, Cendrolom would help in any way he can, gaining respect from many. Cendrolom also had a strong and prominent sense of humour, something rarely found among Elves, and his jokes were often what kept the mood high among the Rangers during their outings and patrols. Cendrolom wore blue robes and shoes when in casual wear, but his ranger apparel consisted of a brown and forest-green tunic, along with a cloak made to look exactly like the leaves of the forests that surrounded Mithlond. Wielding a bow and arrow in combat to very good effect, Cendrolom also knew much about herbal healing, and was the finest healer in Lindon. he had green eyes and beige-brown hair, and was quite short for an Elf, although he was also very agile. His voice was quite high pitched, but also rich in tone. Quotes ''“After Sauron was first defeated, many thought there was no reason left to stay. We remain because we are the Noldor, the Sindar, the ones who took Middle-earth as a home. Valinor is not our home, nor will it ever be to us.” - Cendrolom, discussing the lack of Rangers by the Fourth Age to Mageth. “I am Captain-General of the Rangers of Lindon. Our task was to protect the Havens of Mithlond from harm, but Kashaka’s war has diverted our efforts. We now protect this land, and all of Eriador.” - Cendrolom introducing himself to Gelen, who would later become a close friend and ally. Category:High Elves Category:Rangers of Lindon Category:Males Category:Noldor Category:TVV Category:TVV Main Characters Category:TVV Protagonists